Sabita sora no shita de 錆びた空の下で
by Supersaiyan2479
Summary: A new sensation went through his body...it was warm, but also very hot. A fire lit inside him and his heart speeded 4x faster. Then, instintively, he shut his eyes. Casshern's face brightened up as Dio closed his eyes and placed his lips on his own...YAOI! CasshernxDio! 3
1. Chapter 1:Kyou wa ashita desu 今日は明日です

**Hey this is my first story with Casshern Sins.**

**Full Summary:**

**_Summary:After years, Casshern's spirit breaks and he believes he has no salvation b/c he is immortal. Beaten and broken, he runs away from Lyuze and Ringo to search for an answer to his final question before he let's himself rot. He finds himself heading for Dio. But what he doesn't know, is that his question shapes out a future he might not be loooking forward to._**

**I don't own Casshern Sins or any of the characters!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: Kyou wa ashita desu 今日は明日です (Today is Tomorrow)**

**...:::vvv:::...**

**Pov-Casshern**

I couldn't believe it. I was struck down. Tears trickled down my face, one by one into the bloodly puddle below me. The impertinentness that Dio expressed was beyond anything I ever witnessed before. I was flabbergasted. How come everything we went through was _nothing_ compared to what just happened moments ago...?

I thought...no, I truely believed that what I felt was something different. And even though I don't feel anything physically, pain lingered in my chest. The emotions I should feel don't compremend at all. I still have that fluttery feeling in my stomach. I should be angry...but I'm not. I'm actually...happy.

Lyuze should be here, but instead it's _him_...

Why him? Why does _he_ take away my pain?! _He's _giving me this aching in my chest...right where my heart is...

Do I feel grief? I shouldn't be...I truely hate _him_...but at the same time, I feel that fluttery feeling when _his_ image appears in my mind...

What does this feeling mean? Ringo said it before...it was-

Love.

...

Love...love...love...

Why do I feel fear for the first time...?

...

**...:::vvv:::...POV-3rd**

Out in the dying world, lie the remains of the souls who helped shape it with the only thing that kept life thriving.

Love.

Love was the key to more than the eye could see. Friendships, fight and even death. Death could not survive without life, and life cannot survive without death. So when the ruin was introduced to these flourishing souls, love vanished from the world, and was replaced with hatred. With this hatred, death took over and the balance became off. Using this unbalanceness, survival was kicked out of every option. Those who survive face a challenge; to either survive with fear, or live with love. Most feared death, so their chances of survival became slim. With those who chose to live with the remains of love, found a spark in the world that had them thriving for years until they landed in their salvation. One that had them smiling when the sunlight around them dimmed away forever.

Death was our final salvation. For both man and machine, it was a key away from all the sins that covered the world like the darkness of night.

But for one, lone soul, death was the one kicked out as an option. He would forever search for a new, final salvation until all life vanished from exitence.

Though he thrived like the remainders that chose living instead of surviving, he still didn't understand one key concept that allowed life to live in the first place.

And that was love.

What is love?

Was it a drug? Was it a weapon? Could it hurt you? Could it save you?

Casshern didn't know. He questioned its name for as long as he could remember. From the time when he was forced around by straving robots, to when he first met Ringo. It was a question he believed would never be answered. It was the spark he kept living off of. But now, it was something he was trying to survive off of.

What _is_ love?

Ringo said it to him everyday.

_"Casshern! I love you!"_

She would scream in his face.

Even Lyuze said it every now and then.

_"Casshern, I love you..."_

But her's was different. He felt that that 'love' had a different meaning.

So now there was two versions of love. Which meant he had two questions now.

The word 'love' scrambled his mind. Casshern had a feeling that told him it was something he needed in order to find a true salvation. It had to be something important at least. Something he was missing out on.

He knew others had found their salvation using 'love'. Like the two robots that used to own friendier. They held hands and repeated the same sentence back to each other. Each with a type that brought tears to your eyes.

Casshern remembered this. He wanted to know what its meaning was, and what it felt to own it...

He layed on dirt under a rusty building with Ohji, Ringo, Friendier and Lyuze. She layed right next to him. His arm wrapped by hers.

He couldn't help but stare intently at her every night. He hoped that maybe seeing her features in the moonlight will tigger something in his mind that hasn't been triggered yet. Like the feeling love might give to person.

Casshern sighed with hopelessness. He gave up on life after a while. Seeing how everyone he knew found or will find a salvation, just puts him in a place where trying didn't exist, and that giving up was the only option.

Giving up felt better when he knew he didn't have to help others to their salvation. It hurt to see that.

But what would Casshern know about pain? He was immortal and no cut or wound that was inflicted apon him gave him grief or even left a scar. He was forever stuck in a circle that represented his life.

No end.

What did it feel like to die? What did it feel like to love?

Those were the questions that let him wake up every day, because there was some hope behind them.

Hope that he has seen before.

Well, he did witness hope that a certain person believed in, in order to find his salvation. He survived, no, lived off of this hope. This person found a path in every direction that lead him to his answers. And that person was-

Dio.

Dio lived to fight Casshern. Dio lived to know what it felt like to be the strongest, to be the best.

Dio at least found what his salvation was.

Death after defeating.

Dying after defeating Casshern. Though Casshern couldn't die, it was something Dio thrived off of...

Then Casshern sat up, his arm still straddled by Lyuze. He frowned at her image.

She reminded him or his true self. A machine created for killing who would probably never understand what love is.

He sighed and pulled his arm out from her grasp. He then looked to his side at Ringo who cuddled up with Friendier.

Tears wielded in his eyes. She was always so happy. Even with the ruin taking away the beauty of the world, she still found the spark that allowed her to live. He could tell that she knew what love was.

He clenched his fist and grit his teeth. He _needed_ to know! He craved the answer he is longing for.

But now, with his final dicision, maybe he might reach his answer. A true happiness he's been waiting for.

_Soon, maybe, I will know. _He thought.

He stood and walked to the door. He grabbed the rusty handle, and paused. He looked back and at ones that helped him through his tough times. A lone tear trickled down his cheek. He motioned his vision back to the door and opened it.

Shutting it quietly, he turned to his side where Ringo's garden was.

_Even those flowers understand love, for if not, they wouldn't be here. _He thought.

He frowned apon there colorful image. More tears trickled down his cheeks.

If it weren't for Dio's ambition, Casshern would probably be rotting in a hole where death flourished.

The white suited cyborg looked forward where the sun rose. He began in the direction.

Where the life of the sun was, is where the the truth behind his salvation layed.

**...:::vvv:::...**

After several days, Casshern walked with a limp on a plateau that lead him to Dio.

The limp appeared when Casshern decided to give up at one point, but the hope sparked back up again when a light summer breeze struck him in the direction where Dio was. Something was urging him on, and with that, he used it to continue. But he still had his doubts. He wanted to stop, but yet, he wanted to keep going. The fight betwwen those two things now leave him looking like he was ready to except death.

Limping made him feel like he could experience pain, which made him feel like he had a purpose in life.

Dio was close, he could feel it. A large structure lied ahead in the distance. He stopped and stared at it. He could feel an ominous wind emmiting from where Dio was.

With that feeling, Casshern gingerly smiled.

_I must continue... _He thought enthusiastically.

And in no time soon did he reach two large gates. But by then, the ambition vanished, and now he was a walking hollow full of nothing but misery. His body was beaten and broken.

He should've felt happy to be where Dio was, but instead, he felt like giving up again.

His spark dimmed away.

Now, Casshern just stood, head bent over in shame. Tears flooded his eyes again. He bit his lip to stop them, but it was too much.

Tears, one by one, formed dark-colored dots by his feet. He sobbed and sniffled.

Why did I even bother...

Then a voice crushed the silence.

"It's Casshern! Kill Casshern!"

He looked up to see dozens of robots rushing towards him. Casshern didn't move.

It was probably Dio's army, out to devour or kill him.

He didn't care anymore...

The first robot jumped high into the air and landed on him. His body was crushed into the earth below. The weight the was breaking all his bones still didn't give him grief.

He lied still as the robot jumped off and a few more came and repeated the action.

The rest soon caught up and the fight to kill him began. One grabbed him out of the ground and clamped down on his neck and legs and pulled his body in different directions. His spine extended and broke as the robot laughed harshly.

Only his tears were moving into the wind. His body though, was moving away from exitence.

The robots, one by one, torchured him. Ripping him apart until he was nothing.

Again, he was thrown down into the earth, crushed by the weight of dozens of machines.

One grabbed him and held him up high, to throw him down again. But instead, the robot just held him high.

He looked down at the ground to see Dio standing, arms crossed and staring right at him.

Then suddenly, Casshern was lowered down to the ground. Unable to stand, he collapes to his knees. He keeps his eyes focused on Dio's greenish-colored orbs.

The robots back away.

"Lord Dio..." Some murmured.

Dio frowned at Casshern's image and said,"I've never seen you so broken before, Casshern. Come here to fight? Or has my army pleased you already."

Casshern's tears came like a waterfall to his eyes, following the same streak down his cheeks.

Dio's eyes widened. He clenched his fist,"Why the hell have you come here?"

Casshern sobbed as he tried to speak, but her words were choked into the back of his throat. He whispered out his words.

"I c-came here to as-sk you a q-question..."

The blue suited cyborg chuckled,"Like what? What could be _so_ important to ask me? Unless it is to either fight me or kill you. Anything but that and I stop caring."

Casshern forced himsekf to his feet, wincing from some of his healing wounds.

He took a step closer. His eye never leaving Dio's.

"What is love...?" He asked in a mutter that was just higher than a whisper.

Dio froze.

_What the hell? _He thought.

This was unexpected and Dio was flabbergasted. What kind of question was that?! He didn't know how to react or what to say.

An eerie silence fell apon them. Dio only stared at the broken soul a few feet in front of him.

Casshern's sobbed on his tears, while trying to maintain his balance. His wobbly form struck something in Dio. He didn't feel anger anymore towards Casshern, but more like worriment.

What was wrong with him? Why was Casshern so broken? Why is he pleading with _him_, of all people...?

Dio didn't understand. But as long as Casshern was like that, there would be no way he could fight.

Dio didn't like that.

Casshern stopped himself and looked up into the rusty looking sky.

"What's my salvation?!" He screamed while collapsing down on his knees again.

Dio frowned. _Why is Casshern asking _me_? _

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Dio, what the hell is wrong with you? Casshern's our enemy! Why are you helping him?!" Leda shouted at Dio

Dio frowned and walked pass her, heading towards an old room,"I'm not helping him, I'm fixing him up so I can fight him. I don't care how what happens to him, as long as he has ambition to fight." He responded.

Leda furrowed her brows. _What is going on? He just walked right in the room with Casshern following behind, looking like a lost puppy...What's up?_

Dio stopped at an old wooden door and opened it. Inside was a rusty, metal bed and a small chair in a concrete covered room that happened to have a broken window. He closed the door behind him and stopped at the bed.

There, Casshern sat on a dirty matress with his head held down in shame and his left arm chained to the bed post.

Dio shook his head at his actions. The truth was that he really was helping Casshern. He never witnessed a soul so broken before, and with the ruin, he hated to see it even more.

But what really lit the flame in him was the question Casshern all the way over to ask.

"_What is love...?" He asked in a mutter that was just higher than a whisper._

Dio was still very surprised. But how he was going to resolve that while fixing him up was the bigger question.

The white-haired cyborg pulled up the wooden chair and sat down. Before he could say anything, Casshern spoke out.

"Which love should I get...? I would like the other one..." He asks. His voice full of sorrow.

"What do you mean?" Dio responds.

"Ringo says she loves me, and Lyuze says the same thing. But they both have different meanings."

Dio blinked in confusion. _I think Casshern is taking this the wrong way...but I think I understand what he's trying to say..._

_Ringo must love him, but Lyuze must be _in_ love with him. _Dio thought.

Casshern looked up,"I think I understand Ringo's love, but not Lyuze's. Can you show me whather love is?"

Dio blushed brightly. He frowned at what he was about to do.

_I can't believe I'm in a situation like __this?!_

He stands from the chair. He grabs Casshern's arm and stands him up.

Casshern looks up and Dio as he pulls his body into a hug. Casshern blinks in confusionat Dio's actions.

The blue suited one wraps his arm around Casshern tightly. His warm embrace making Casshern's body heat up like a burning fire.

Dio then places his open hand on Casshern's chest where his heart is. The blue-eyed cyborg's heart beats twice as fast from the touch.

"This is the type of love she is probably talking about. One that makes your body feel warmer, makes your heart beat faster and gives you a fluttery feeling in your stomach."

As Dio says this, his hands motions down Casshern's chest to his abdomen. Casshern's face turns bright pink from his gentle touchs. Casshern motioned his arms around Dio's waist and pulled him closer.

Dio says nothing as they stay in their positions for a few minutes. Then the green-eyed cyborg makes the action to pulls back a little.

Their faces now only inches away, brings Dio the fluttery feeling he just mentioned.

Casshern averts his eyes away,"My heart never used to beat faster when Lyuze says that to me, or when I'm around her. Are you doing something to make it like that?"

Dio frowns and pulls away from the embrace and steps back,"If you can't understand this, then you might as well go. I'm done. Come back when your ambition returns." He says very calmly as he turns for the door.

Casshern sits himself back down and looks at his wrist. He softly says,"But I don't want to kill the chain."

Dio looks back and grits his teeth. He then clenches his fist, eyes glowing bright. He screams,"You are strong enough to break it! Just like how your strong enough to break me!"

He turns around and slams the door open and closed again. Casshern winces at his anger.

He sighs and whispers,"All you had to do is ask is you really wanted me to stay..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

__**Hey I hope you guys liked it! Rating may change.**

**Next chapter: Dio begins to fix Casshern to his old self again. But one method will be totally unexpected...**

**Review 4 MORE! ^0^**


	2. Chapter 2:Casshan, ga suki キャシャーン が好き

******Chapter 2: Casshan, ga suki キャシャーン が好き (I like, Casshern)**

**Yep, here it is. Look forward for a new chapter every day/week! If I don't post anything for a while, then I'm probably writing a BIG one!**

**Thanks to LoneArticWolf09 to HELPING me OUT! Thanks!**

**I don't own Casshern Sins or any of the characters!**

**POV:Casshern**

I stared at the colorless ceiling in my tiny room, feeling like my spark will appear... Well, it wasn't nessisarily mine, but Dio made it feel like it was. I had a feeling I was going to be here for a _long_ time. Only because, even if he wants me gone and I still don't understand the 'love' thing, I'll stay until I do. Along with maybe finding my salvation in this world. That's all I really want...

I wonder if Dio really can help me. Maybe he's just gonna try and kill me. I don't care anymore...that all became gone, like this world.

But again, I wonder about one thing...what happened yesterday...when he hugged me. I'm still confused.

I know that couldn't have been the love I was talking about...and even if that was, I feel like there's more...

Maybe, just maybe, if I try to speed up his heart beat, I'll find the glow from my lost spark...

**POV:3rd**

"Dio, this I not right. Why are you going to wait? Strike now! While he's in his depressive state!" Leda shouted.

Dio leaned up against the wall, arms crossed,"Doing that wouldn't hold any reward. I'm gonna wait."

The red suited cyborg sighed with frustration,"I can't believe you. You've done nothing but plot his death ever since the ruin began a couple centuries ago. And now, you get your oppurtunity and you don't do shit about it!"

"Leda!" Dio shouted, head held down in shame.

Leda furrowed her brows.

"I'm..." The blue suited cyborg whispered,"...am trying to get him back to normal because that is the only I know about him...ever since the relationship."

Leda averted her eyes to her feet. She remembered the relationship.

It was hard to swallow what happened a couple centuries ago...

Casshern and Dio were once as close as brothers. Never leaving each other's side. Especially a couple years are their birth, they were sentenced to Braiking Boss's robot army. From there, tests were ran to see which was the strongest to take out The Sun named Moon, or Luna.

When it reached Casshern, Braiking Boss was astounded to see the test results and ordered his execution.

Casshern was stronger than Braiking Boss.

Outraged, Dio tried to stop Braiking Boss, but failed. Surprised to see such bond with the two cyborgs, Braiking Boss gave out a new order.

Fix up the cyborgs.

Ohji did as so, and Braiking Boss was able to control Casshern and Dio. He gave the comand to kill Luna.

Both arrived at their destinations. Casshern fully aroused of evil headed in to kill her. But Dio hesitated. He still had some control and tried to stop Casshern.

But Casshern was fixed to be a dark-hearted, careless cyborg. He took out Dio and left him unconscious. And proceded to Luna.

Later when Dio woke up, he tried to find Casshern. He stumbled apon Luna's chamber and found Casshern. His body covered in blood.

Concerned and outraged, he ran Casshern's aid. But the white suited cyborg cocked his head and attacked Dio. Dio would've died if Leda didn't save him.

From that point, Dio pledged to kill Casshern until the end of time. But later finding out that killing Luna made him immortal, broke him. Leda pledged to stay at _his_ side until he accomplished his goals and found his salvation.

But there was always a part of him that never healed...

Casshern's betrayal left Dio broken-hearted. And now with the situation reversed, Dio can't help but to fix up his former friend...

Tears flooded Dio's eyes as he reminisced in his past memories. Leda came closer to Dio and tried to hug him, but Dio pushed her away.

"I'm fine!" Dio shouted as he left the room.

Leda stood hurt in the shadows of the dark. _Why do you still have feelings for him...?_

**...:::vvv:::...**

Casshern shuffled his feet around on the bed in the dark, empty room.

"How long until Dio comes back? It's been 19 hours and I'm still waiting for a _real_ answer..." He said.

He sighed and looked at the chain on his wrist. And with one quick jerk of his hand, the chain broke.

He could've done that before, but he was too depressed to do anything.

Then, the door opened.

Casshern turned to his left and saw Dio at the door way. He blinked in confusion and sat up.

Dio was teary-eyed and his expression looked hurt. Casshern stood and tilted his head a little to the side,"I've never seen you like this before..." He said.

The blue suited cyborg walked in and closed the door. Unbeknownst the Casshern, Dio silently locked the door.

Casshern stared at him,"What's wrong?

Dio came closer and grasped his shoulders,"Why do you want to know what love is?" He asked sourly.

Casshern looked to his feet,"I believe love has a link with my salvation. And I need to know what love is in order to find my spark."

"Your spark?"

"Yeah...everyone I know found a spark in life...even you." Casshern responded gingerly.

Dio frowned,"What do you mean?"

"Your spark would be..." the white suited cyborg averted his eyes to Dio's and clenched his fists,"...to kill me. Your salvation will shine when I'm gone."

"But you _can't_ die! I know that!" Dio screamed, adding pressure to Casshern's shoulders. Casshern winced.

For the first time, he felt pain...

A single tear trickled down Dio's cheek and he sobbed.

"Dio..." Casshern whispered with heart.

The blue suited cyborg let his shoulders go and wiped his face.

"Prepare yourself tomorrow." Dio simply said as he went to turn to the door.

Casshern frowned and quickly grabbed his arm and pulled Dio into him. Their bodies embracing each other.

Dio blushed as Casshern wrapped his arms around his waist. He growled and went to push him away, but Casshern's touch froze him like bug in a artic tundra.

The blue-eyed cyborg placed his hand on his stomach and motion it up. The gentle touches caused goosebumps on Dio's skin. He shivered as Casshern moved his face into the crook of his neck and pulled him closer.

Casshern stopped his hand at Dio's chest, where his heart was. The green-eyed cyborg's heart speeded up as Casshern rubbed his chest.

_His heart is beating faster. _Casshern thought with joy.

Dio's face was as red as a rose. _What is he...what the?_

"Casshe-"

"Do you have the fluttery feeling in your stomach?" Casshern inturupted. His hand moving to Dio's stomach.

Dio wasn't gonna lie, he did have that feeling. This wasn't like Casshern to do _such_ things. It made him feel uncomfortable, yet very relaxed. For some reason, Casshern made him feel safe...

Casshern looked from his hand on Dio to his green orbs. Dio blushed brighter. Casshern's face lit up as well.

The shiroi-haired cyborg brought his arms around Casshern's waist and chuckled gingerly.

"Casshern..." He murmured.

Casshern came closer and rested his head on Dio's shoulder. Dio sighed as he stared at the bed behind Casshern. He frowned and moved his arms back and pushed Casshern off of him.

Casshern blinked in confusion, but nodded. Dio nodded too and walked to the door and opened it.

"Go in the courtyard when you wake up." He said as he exited out of the room.

Casshern sat down and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

_I'm also surprised by my actions sometimes...maybe Dio will just tell me my salvation instead of me trying to figure it out...I guess the love thing isn't working since, he pushed me away..._

**...:::vvv:::...**

Lyuze stood along the shore of the bleek ocean. The waves' sounds reminding her of Casshern and her whehn they used to take walks along the shore with Ringo when she was looking for shells for her garden. Casshern used to always smile at the sparkling sea.

He never smiled...

Tears wielded in her onyx-colored orbs. She still had trouble believing the fact that he left his family. And it was even harder to face the fact that he could've ran away or just never cared...

Her tears dropped from her rosy cheeks and onto the colorful grains of sand. She looked down to her feet, which were covered in sand.

Each grain held a special marking, one that had its own story. Like the rock that Casshern gave her on their first day of peace.

The stone was round and had a swirly marking of blue and green that almost represented a crab. He said that the pattern made the stone special, just like her...

Lyuze wore that stone around her neck...

She reached up and pulled on the rock, and ripped it off her neck. She stared intently at it and frowned.

"Heartless beast." She whispered as she grasped it harder and threw it out into the sea.

She feel to her knees. Her hand covered her face from the world as her tears trailed along her arm and onto the grains. Lyuze sobbed as she tried to force the memories out of her mind.

Its been 2 days since Casshern's disapperence, and there was no sign of him returning. She knew this because he once said,"If I feel the need it is my time to go, I will leave...and never return."

It was hard to swallow, after hearing those words, and she had even forgotten about them. It was a couple months ago he said that to her, and still felt like yesterday.

He clenched her fists in rage and screamed his name out into the sky...

Casshern...! Casshern... Cas...

His name faded out like a lying echo, never to return again.

I hate you more than I ever have...yet, I still love you...

Lyuze sat up and looked into the stars above and wiped her last tear away.

If you really what to go, than I'll be more than happy to oblige.

She thought as he stood up and began walking back along the shore.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Dawn broke in the dead valley and shined its fragile light apon Dio's castle. From where the light emmited from, was towards Casshern's room.

The morning shine brightened up the blue-eyed cyborg's room, waking him.

He sat up and streched. The day felt odd, but he didn't mind. He just stood and walked to the shattered window. He looked out and could see the courtyard. Out stood three robots on guard by the large gates that stood in his view. It was strange, but Casshern didn't like the gates. It was too ugly...just like him.

But, starting the day out with negative thoughts wouldn't bring him much confidence. Besides, after a couple days, Casshern was feeling better. Unlike the first day he arrived...

He hopped up on the hole in the wall where a beautiful, stained glass window used to be and jumped out.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Dio gazed out of a hole in the wall that showed the view of the courtyard. His army was coming out and began to chant his name in unison.

"Lord Dio! Lord Dio! Dio's the best! Bring us our salvation!" They shouted, arms raised in the air with clenched fists.

Some were fighting and killing over dominance for attention to Dio. But the green-eyed cyborg didn't care. His mind was focused on Casshern.

Too much has happened between them that doesn't involve a fight. He couldn't stand it. Too much kindness has been shown, and now he's going to subtract that kindness with pain.

He jumped through the hole and landed in the courtyard. Just moments later, Casshern landed as well. They both turned towards each other, exchanging glances.

_Those icy blue eyes... _Dio thought gingerly.

The unpatched hole in his heart filled with sadness and regret.

Too bad. It was the past. Move forward and continue to survive...survive to kill Casshern!

Though, the word "kill" couldn't be attained, it was the only use Dio excepted.

_Immortality my ass! _He thought as he clenched his fists.

Dio's expression showed his determination as he smirked devilishly at his former friend.

Casshern's was bleek. It showed what he felt, and that was everyone sad and gloomy in the perishing world.

_What does he plan? _Casshern thought with curiousity. _Anything to that will shed a light on my darkness...like my lost spark..._

"Casshern!" Dio shouted. His voice echoing across the courtyard. The robots perpared themselves for anything that involved a command.

Casshern furrowed his brows. _Is this it...?_

"Perpare...for the ultimate hell!" He raised his arms,"Fight my army! If you succeed, then you will fight me! If you fail...then I will take your dying corpse and torture the living hell out of you...just like how's I've been tortured by your action! Then, I'll kill you...bring you your salvation! One you've been looking for!"

Casshern stood confused by Dio's words. _Fight...torture...death...salvation...? But, that can't happen...I can't die! _He thought.

The white-haired cyborg chuckled and went for the signal to strike. Casshern raised his hand to hault him. Dio frowned.

"Dio," Casshern began,"Try as you might, but I will not fight your army. I'm done with it. I came here for my lost spark, my salvation and the answer to my questions! This isn't what I wanted! And to top it off...I can't die, remember?! I know this is what you were born for, to kill me. But, I'm sorry...it can't be done. Stop surviving on this! Live! LIVE! You can't survive of the past anymore...please, stop it...I beg of you."

Dio's eye twitched. His eyes began to glow and his mask flipped on and over his face, only to reveal shining orbs of death and despair.

Casshern grit his teeth," I won't fight you either!" He shouted, not moving at the least. Not even in a position where he can defend.

"HAAAAA!" Dio lept into the air and stuck out his foor in flight, ready to bring down his heal on Casshern.

"DON'T TEASE ME!" He screamed in the purest of agony as he striked Casshern on his head.

The brown-haired cyborg stummbled and was struck again in the head.

"All you've done is bring me hell! So now, FEEL MY WRATH OR FIGHT ME!"

Leda watched from the hole as Casshern was knocked back and forth. Blood flying from his mouth and new wounds. She clenched her fist and struck the stone.

_No...you're returning to your old state...when you had no control over your emotions! Stop! _She thought in concernment.

The robots cheered for their leader as Casshern was beat on. His bones breaking from the impact. Blood spattering and staining his white suit. The pain Dio transferred to him...too much.

Tears flew into the air from Casshern. For the first time, he felt pain...again. This was different than any other fight. He fought Dio many times...but this was different. The blue-eyed cyborg was hurt from his strikes. It saddened him.

More than ever...he craved the love Dio mentioned...

The blue-eyed cyborg placed his hand on his stomach and motion it up. The gentle touches caused goosebumps on Dio's skin. He shivered as Casshern moved his face into the crook of his neck and pulled him closer.

Their bodies embracing each other. The fluttery feeling, the beating heart and the warmth... Casshern never loved such a feeling...

_Does he really hate me _that_ much...?! _Casshern thought. His stomach began to hurt, like the fluttery feeling was dying.

He was smashed into the ground, his suit torn up and red covering his vision. He was then pulled out and flipped over on his back. Dio grabbed the material and lifted him.

"Time to di-" Dio froze. Casshern's image was nothing like he ever witnessed.

Tears flooded down his stained cheeks, his body broken in every place, his blood covering the earth below...but most of all...the horrified expression Casshern releaved. His shouted I'm-fearing-death-right-now-don't-let-me-die.

Dio's face turned mortified from the brutal image.

_Casshern... _He thought in absence.

"Is...is this m-my...salva...tion...?" Casshern asked softly. His voice full of pain...his face full of hurt...

Dio blinked and let Casshern go. His fragile body hitting the hard earth. He winced.

The blue-suited cyborg then grabbed Casshern and lifted him up into his arms, bridal style. Casshern rested his head into Dio's chest. Dio's eyes teared up.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Dio set Casshern on the old bed and pulled up the chair and sat it right next to him. The green-eyed cyborg wiped away some fresh blood from his face with his thumb.

_What have I done...this can't possibly be the _right_ way to fix him..._ He thought.

He stared intently at the wounded body in front of him and sighed. Casshern looked to Dio and blinked one last tear away. It traveled down his rosy cheek, and onto the matress, leaving a muddy dot.

Dio's tears were ready to burst. Casshern didn't fight back...what was happening to him?!

After a few minutes, the silence grew heavy. Casshern's wounds releaved bone and muscle. It was horriflying.

_Heal already! Why aren't you healing?! _Dio thought in anger.

"Heal!" Dio screamed. His tears threatening to burst.

Casshern shook his head lightly and brought up is dismembered hand to Dio's face.

"Just because...I don't get a...salvation in...this world...doesn't mean I...can ruin yours. This is what...you were born for...my death." He simply stated in a soft whisper.

_What! He's gonna toruture himself for...me...? _Dio thought.

"That's not what I meant." The green-eyed cyborg responded sourly.

Casshern blinked in confusion. Letting more tears escape.

Dio grasped Casshern's hand and set it back down to his body,"I wanted to kill you with effort, with you actually fighting back! Without that, than this is bullshit! What the hell is wrong with you, Casshern?!"

Casshern's tears now flooded out,"I'm sorry..." He softly stated.

Dio clenched his fists. He grabbed Casshern's head and lifted it up.

"If I can't fix you this way...then let me try another way..." He said as he brought his face into Casshern's.

Casshern's face brightened up as Dio closed his eyes and placed his lips on his own. The blue-eyed cyborg's eyes widened.

A new sensation went through his body...it was warm, but also very hot. A fire lit inside him and his heart speeded 4x faster. Then, instintively, he shut his eyes.

Diomoved his hand to Casshern's bloody, silky hair and ran his finger's through the brown locks. Casshern moaned with pleasure. He brought his tattered arms around Dio's neck. Dio pushed his head closer to tighten the kiss.

Dio's tougue ran across Casshern's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Casshern, still new to the new feeling and action, opened his mouth willingly. Dio explored his mouth, hot and wet...

Casshern moaned louder. Dio took in his sweet pleasureful sounds and craved more.

He placed his hand from his hair to his chest and began rubbing it. Casshern grunted and pulled Dio in tighter, taking him from out of his chair.

The brown-haired cyborg clashed his tougue with Dio's in an all out war for dominace. Of course Dio won...Casshern wouldn't stand to see him lose.

And then, they broke for air. Dio panted hard and rested his head on Casshern's chest. Casshern panted as well and set his hand on Dio's head. His blood staining Dio's shiroi hair.

_Wow... _Both thought in unison.

The green-eyed cyborg grabbed Casshern's hand and threw it back to him. He stood, blushed, and walked to the door.

Casshern watched in silence as Dio walked away.

"Heal if you truely care, or I will personaly take you to Luna." He ordered as he shut the door behind him.

Casshern was hurt that Dio left, but somewhat happy about the following moments.

_Is this...love? _He asked in thought. _If it is...I want more._

**...:::vvv:::...**

Dio layed on a bed he shared with Leda. It was noon, an he was already exhausted. He layed down and shut his eyes.

_Do I...still have feelings for him? _He asked in thought as he drifted to sleep.

His last moments before he fell asleep, were the screams of Casshern across the hallway.

_He does care._

**3...:::vvv:::...3**

**Sorry to end it, but that's all for Chp.2! More to come tomorrow or in a couple days!**

**For something fun, I'm willing to sketch out any scene from the story so far and further in it! Just copy the scene and message me with your email! I'll send you a pic soon!**

**Hey, review for CASSHAN! He must GO ON!**

**3...::::::::::vvvv~V~vvvv::::::::::...3**


End file.
